The Clique meets Alphas
by lovediva100
Summary: Now that summer is around the corner, Claire has a huge secret for the PC. Skye Hamilton is coming back to hang out with them. And Merri lee Marvil has an interveiw with Shira Brazil. Now the PC can totally try out for Alpha Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Don't get Claire Lyons wrong; she loves living with the Blocks. And it's much better than that one time when the guesthouse was being redone, because now everyone has their own rooms, plural. As in bedroom, bathroom, sitting room, and den, all to themselves. So she and Massie don't have to take up all each other's space.

Also, she and Massie are a lot closer now, practically sisters. Kendra treats Claire like she is her second daughter. The Block parents even act like Todd is their son.

The only thing wrong is the situation that brought this all on.

"The situation" being the Lyons parent's rapidly diminishing relationship. With Jay's career improving, he's gaining more money, and his laid-back, fun-loving personality is disappearing. Judi detests the ruthless businessman that is taking her husband's place. William understands Jay's point of view, and Kendra has been supporting Judi, which does nothing to improve the state of affairs. The reason the Blocks have been taking sides is mostly because they went through the same thing themselves. The difference is that they adjusted. Jay and Judi haven't.

It was decided that, to help, Claire and Todd would stay with the Blocks for a while. All their clothes, toys, books, and decorations were moved into their own wings of the Block Estate, which left Jay and Judi alone, so they could hopefully solve their problems. Then Claire and Todd can move back in, and once again, the Lyons would be a happy, innocent family.

Massie doesn't mind. She enjoys having Claire near her, so that, when she wants to vent a little, she doesn't have to call the Epsilon and then wait impatiently for her to come over.

Dylan sympathizes. She knows what it's like when a parent changes because of money and pressure.

Kristen understands. Her parents argued a lot when Mr. Gregory lost 80% of the family's money.

Alicia hates the entire thing. She doesn't get it, because her parents have always agreed on everything, or at least compromised easily. All she sees is that suddenly, she isn't Massie's best friend anymore. Now there's Kuh-laire, the little LBR that she is.

Needless to say, Alicia isn't loving the Orlando-born blonde too much right now.

But, other than that, the Pretty Committee is thriving.

Massie's become much less of a bitch, and she's volunteering at the local SPCA shelter, while also finding time to design a clothing line for Lilly Pulitzer and sing. Alicia's dancing has improved drastically, and since Skye Hamilton moved up to the Expert class, she's officially the Advanced-Expert captain of BADSS. Dylan's lost weight, forged a better relationship with her sisters, and can apply makeup like nobody's business. Kristen's family has a more money now, and they've moved out of the Pinewood Apartments into the Montador Building next door. Not only that, she makes straight A's and practices with the Soccer Sisters five days a week. And Claire has finally succeeded in getting Massie and the others to accept Layne Abeley.

Well, almost.

They're nice to her, but not in public, because until they give her the official makeover, she can't be in the group. They do have a reputation to uphold. But she's invited to the sleepovers, the carpools, and most of the five-way calls.

That's another reason why Alicia's annoyed with Claire. She doesn't appreciate 'contaminating' the Pretty Committee with all these losers, especially since they still won't let Olivia in. They hardly even let Alicia hang out with the ditzy blonde. But they'll let Claire hang out with Layne. That's not a problem.

And speaking of Olivia, the reason Massie won't let Olivia join her clique is Claire's fault. Ever since Claire told the Pretty Committee that she dumped Cam when she caught him making out with Olivia, they've labeled her as a boyfriend thief.

Which is true, to an extent.

Olivia had been hooking up with Cam for a long time, and they'd been hanging together more and more, while becoming more and more careless about who saw them.

Cam's reason for cheating on Claire was that he just wanted to be prepared when she dumped him. When Claire found the two together, she slapped Cam and informed him that she was never going to break up with him, but she would now.

But Cam didn't believe her anyway. He'd been convinced that Claire was going to drop him for someone older, probably because Massie was dating a sophomore and he figured Claire was going to follow in her Alpha's footsteps.

Claire made out with Cam one last time (partially to diss Olivia, who was sitting right there, and partially to get Cam's hopes up). But then they broke up. And when the rest of the boys defended Cam, the Pretty Committee dumped them all on their sorry asses. Then, when Massie found out that Landon was moving, she decided that the Pretty Committee would be single for a while. But this time, they're not ignoring boys completely. Now, they're looking. Each girl is searching for The One.

And they're expanding their ranks. Slowly but surely, Layne is acclimating herself into the group. Kori, Strawberry, Meena, and Heather are being treated as though they're at least B-List. Massie gives everyone outfit advice. And Claire personally welcomes every newcomer to Briarwood Octavian Country Day.

The boys have changed their strategies. Derrick's been chasing Claire. Josh is going after Massie. Kemp's following Alicia around all day. Dempsey's lusting after Dylan. And Chris and Kristen have actually struck up a close friendship, but she's still clueless to the fact that her favorite study partner is in love with her.

Cam is still with Olivia, but he doesn't seem to be enjoying himself too much anymore, and sneaks off regularly to hang out with his friends, who are spending time with the Pretty Committee. He's tried more than once to kiss Massie, and been humiliated when she ignored him.

Basically, he's an man-whore.

And an ass.

While the rest of the girls (except Kristen) don't really pay attention to their hopeful suitors, Alicia loves talking to Derrick. But every time she tries to strike up a conversation with him, he's tagging after Claire. It would be cute (in a golden Lab sort of way) if Alicia didn't like him, but she did. Which instead makes the whole thing incredibly annoying.

Claire has tried to turn Derrick's attention away from herself and onto Alicia (more than once, in fact). But no matter what Claire does for the Latina, Alicia will not stop loathing her. Claire's sure that Alicia's hatred stems from the Josh incident that happened back before Lake Placid. But every time the blonde tries to say that what Alicia did with Cam was worse because it was strictly to hurt Claire, Alicia insists that they shouldn't be discussing something that old and boring. Then she'll accuse Claire of something horrendous, such as using Massie for money, or encouraging Dylan to be anorexic.

Pretty much every direction Claire turns, there's a feud with Alicia. But she began to ignore it, especially when Kendra presents her (and Todd) with platinum American Express cards. At first, Claire doesn't use hers at all except for food. Then Massie forces the Omega to join her on a day-long shopping spree.

She dreads the return back to the Block Estate all day, afraid that Massie's mother will scold her for wasting money. But it turns out that Kendra's happy Claire is "enjoying herself" and "having some fun."

And of course Alicia is angry and jealous that Massie now goes pairs shopping with Claire instead of her.

Things have been okay, sort of. The Beta and Epsilon maintain a civil silence, and a forced friendship. And they don't fight.

But when Claire starts dance, Alicia is pissed. She knows Kendra is making Claire do hip-hop and ballet. She knows it isn't Claire's choice. But she doesn't care. Especially when, out of the blue, Claire becomes better than her. Alicia is still the captain, but everyone knows Claire is the real star of BADSS.

The other annoying thing is that Claire already acts and does photography. Why does she need more things to be good at?

Alicia's hardly considered the prettiest girl in school anymore. And Dylan's hearing more gossip than her through her sisters.

But there's one big piece of gossip that the Pretty Committee tries to ignore: Alicia's no longer an It Girl. She's at the bottom of the group, and several girls (including Dylan and Kristen) have loudly suggested that she be kicked out.

Claire, strangely enough, is the only one really defending Alicia, but that's mainly because she doesn't want to have to deal with another Alpha War.

But with the eighth grade year ending, it's obvious that Alicia will no longer be a part of the group.

It saddens Claire a little, makes her remember what she thought when she first joined, way back in the middle of seventh grade. How she would never get to be a part of the Pretty Committee in its glory days.

But it's not that bad now. It's actually pretty awesome once she ignores Alicia and forgets the boys that stalk her at school. Oh, and the possible divorce her parents might go through.

The year is ending, and, in a few months, she's heading into high school. And her summer is planned to perfection. Skye Hamilton is coming to visit too, and Claire and Skye are really close now.

Skye's even dropping hints about talking to Shira Brazille about accepting the entire Pretty Committee to Alpha Academy.

So with the possibility of becoming a real Alpha, an amazing summer planned, and a semi-new life being a 'child' of the Blocks, it's pretty easy to forget about boys and parents and trivial issues.

Her biggest problem right now is Alicia, and Claire is determined to make it stay that way.

**A/N: Beta done by outside the crayon box **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Massie Block: For once, she's on top with no interruptions. She has a loyal new beta that's like a partner, and the Pretty Committee are the It Girls of Westchester. They just need some boys, and she's got a Ralph-Lauren loving, handsome Spanish one right where she wants him.

Claire Lyons: After dealing with boy drama, Alicia drama, and family drama, all she wants is for the time Skye is here to be problem-free. But considering Skye brought six really hot guys with her, and only three of them are taken, it might be hard.

Alicia Rivera: She's beyond done with the Pretty Committee, especially Kuh-laire Lyons. When Skye shows up with a tantalizing offer, she realizes what the best way is to show everyone what they missed out on: winning the Alpha competition at Alpha Academy. If only it's as easy as that.

Dylan Marvil: The new Pretty Committee is legendary, and she's psyched to be a part of it. She's lost weight and gained style, and has a great relationship with her sisters. Plus, her mother sneaks her a little gossip: Shira Brazille is coming to Briarwood Octavian Country Day to interview any girl interested in attending Alpha Academy. Can you say lucky break?

Kristen Gregory: Every girl has some emotional conflict. She's excited that Layne is an official member of the Pretty Committee. She's a little sad for out-of-place Alicia. She's jumping for joy that her parents have some money again. She's curious as to why all her friends are suddenly so interested in Alpha Academy.

Layne Abeley: Finally, she's getting the recognition she deserves. She's gotten her makeover, changed her tastes, and is actually part of the Pretty Committee, who have finally realized just how valuable she really is. She's basking in the attention.

Skye Hamilton: When Shira announces that she's going to open Alpha Academy's doors to a new class of Alphas, she knows exactly who she'll recommend. She's grown out of her DSL Daters stage, and only associates with fellow Alphas. Three guesses who she'll introduce to Shira?

Charlie Deery: She's doesn't know what Shira thinks she's doing. Doesn't she have enough Alphas to hone and work with? But she does know that Westchester is home to dozens of Alphas, so that's where she starts searching. The only problem is when she finds she has more in common with a certain Beta than any Alpha.

Allie A Abbott: She only tags along because she can visit her hometown, Twin Oaks, New York. But there's a surprise stop in Westchester. And she's not one to go with the flow.

Shira Brazil: She's searching for some new Alphas, and accepts Skye's proposal of heading to Westchester. But first she sends some people to scout out the place for her: her sons, and a few other hand-picked boys. She doesn't tell them she's watching their every move.

When_ being Alpha becomes as mandatory as breathing._

**A/N: Slightly redone through beta-ing process.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

***CLAIRE'S POV***

"Psst, _Claire_," Derrick hisses under his breath so Mr. Cassman, our Algebra II teacher, doesn't overhear. "I'm heading over to Slice of Heaven after school. Wanna join me? I'll pay for it _and_ make sure Alicia Rivera doesn't show up." He grimaces when he mentions the Latina's name.

I can understand Derrick's distaste for her, since he's had to avoid the overly enthusiastic girl lest he be suffocated by her DD breasts. Before, they were seen as attractive, but then Alicia started wearing lower-cut shirts and shoving them into Derrick's face.

"Sorry, Derrick. I'm hanging out with the Pretty Committee later. Which, by the way, happens to include Alicia. And since I completely understand that you don't want to be around her, I'm not going to tell you where we're going," I whisper.

Derrick flicks his kneecap, clearly wondering how that just backfired. "But-"

"Derrick Harrington, lost for words." I smirk. "That's a good one. Anyway, we're going to go to Starbucks sometime," I finally say. What I'm not telling him is that we're going to Starbucks _after_ we go shopping in the Westchester Mall. He'll almost certainly assume I mean the one in the middle of town, right after school. I beam, knowing Massie would be proud of how well I fudged that one.

Derrick grins, taking my smile as excitement to be meeting up with him. "Okay, cool. Even though I don't get what's so amazing about a coffee place."

"That's because you're a guy and don't have anything important to talk about. Starbucks is the best public place to chat without anyone overhearing," I explain quickly.

"Guys have important stuff to discuss too," Derrick insists, brushing his dark blonde hair off his forehead and faux-pouting.

"Not like we do!" I flash him a megawatt smile.

Honestly, I think _Dylan_ is the nice one in our group. She's bubbly, kind, and helpful to everyone. Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and even Layne always have a snarky comment or a bitchy remark. And so do I.

But I'm still viewed as the sweet girl, and I'm pretty sure it's because I always have a smile on my face. My mom used to say that if one delivers something bad with a smile, people take it ten times better. It's actually sort of funny.

"Section 7.1, please. And try to make it last until the end of the period, or I'll have to assign more work, which I think is still in a folder in my car. So work slowly, class." Mr. Cassman is actually a pretty cool teacher.

Reluctantly, I open my textbook and flip to Chapter 7. The cover thuds down on my desk, and I wonder who's going to offer to carry my books for me today. Derrick does, most of the time, even if it means he's late to art. But there are two other boys, too, Jacob and Tyler. Personally, I like Tyler. He's quiet, and just collects my stuff without even being asked. Jacob likes attention too much.

I've taken to just carrying my things myself.

Dramatic, girly Alicia makes it sound like I'm acting like a man, carrying two notebooks and a binder. I would love to see what would happen if she ever needed to carry or fix something. When the Blocks installed a new floor in their mansion just for GLU headquarters, everyone put down their Prada bags and Gucci totes to help move things around. But Alicia just stood there with her arms folded. That was when Massie started making plans to kick her out of the Pretty Committee.

"Psst, Claire." Derrick breaks through my reverie.

_Don't look and he'll stop talking._

"Psst, _Claire_."

_Alright, just_ _keep ignoring him._

"Psst, _Claire_. _Claire._ Hey, _Claire_. Claire? Claire. Hey, Claire. Claire! Psst, Claire. Hey. Hey! Claire. Psst. _Claire._"

I will not strangle him. I will not strangle him because that would get me kicked out of school. Control, Claire, control.

"Psst, Claire, I-"

"Derrick, shut up." That's Cam. I clench my fists. Even thinking his name makes me want to sock him one in the jaw.

"Nobody asked you," Derrick spits out.

"No one likes a whiny puppy who's begging for attention."

"Everyone likes puppies!"

"Stop being so annoying."

"Right after you stop being jealous."

"What do you have that I should be jealous of?"

"How about your girlfriend?" Derrick's voice is rising.

By now the whole class, plus Mr. Cassman, is watching them argue. And now they're talking about me. Even though I'm not Derrick _nor _Cam's girlfriend.

The struggle of life.

"Yo, Derrick, you can have her," Cam snaps.

"I don't recall asking your permission."

"You're the only one who would date her anyway."

_How _dare_ he._

"You're only saying that because you can't date her, you little shit."

_Sure, Derrick, defend me. But you're still not hanging out with us after school._

"I'm the one who dumped her, Derrick," Cam insists.

"'Cause you're an idiot."

"No, 'cause she was gonna cheat on me."

"Obviously she wasn't; why do you think she slapped you?"

"You're just jealous she liked me first."

"Only because she didn't know me, and when she did, I was with Massie."

"And there's another reason she liked me, because I didn't date any of her friends," Cam snaps.

"No, you just accused her of cheating even though she didn't and you knew it."

"I did _not_ know it. It seemed like she was."

"_You're_ the one who cheated."

"That was her loss," Cam snickers.

"You're an idiot," Derrick scoffs.

_I'm fucking done. "Hey!"_ I exclaim. "Here's a crazy thought: maybe you should both shut up! You're distracting everyone, especially me. I'm trying to learn the qualities of a significant figure." All eyes are focused on me, so I continue. " Maybe you should put on some skinny jeans and Uggs and buy an iPhone and run down to Starbucks and discuss this over chai lattes. While you're there pick me up a salted caramel macchiato." I let my words sink in for a minute. "Now is the diva moment over?"

Their faces are perfect, I have to say.

"Sorry, Claire," Derrick murmurs.

Cam doesn't say anything. He just leans back in his seat and rolls his eyes.

"And now that the soap opera is over, we are back to our regularly scheduled programming," declares Mr. Cassman. "As I was saying, every number that is not a zero is significant. Zeros between nonzero numbers are significant. There are many ways in which a nonzero..."

I pull out my own white iPhone 5 and open the Pretty Committee's group message. Careful to keep my cornflower-blue eyes focused on the teacher, I type out a text.

**CLAIREBEAR: Ne1 else bored as hell?**

"Psst, Claire."

_Not again._

"Hey, Claire. Claire."

The teacher stops again, his hand poised above the red SmartBoard marker.

"Hey, Claire. Psst, Claire. Can you hear me? Claire! Claire?"

_"Ehmagawd!"_ I scream, skidding my chair backwards and standing up.

Several people burst out laughing, and some fire off texts to their friends who are unfortunate enough to be in other classes at the moment.

"Hey, Claire, are you okay?"

I grit my teeth. "Next time someone says my name in this classroom for the rest of the week, I am _leaving_."

The door bangs open, and I almost scream in frustration. But before I can, I sense the familiar scent of Coco Mademoiselle by Chanel.

Skye Hamilton.

"Claire Lyons!" she squeals, throwing her arms wide open.

That's my name. I have to keep my promise. I collect my books and rise. "Bye!" I announce. I look back one last time as I step over the threshold. "Are you coming or nawt, Skye?"

Skye grins. "You've got some balls, girl."

I crack a smile. "Missed you too, bitch. Missed you too."


End file.
